Reverse Log
by Fimberry
Summary: In which Future Diary is a popular television show with casts that fit a little too well into their respective characters. AU! AkisexYukiteru


**Reverse Log**

* * *

><p>Amano Yukiteru had been playing Angry Bird on his iPhone when a woman—he presumed to be the interviewer—entered the room.<p>

Before he could even have time to slip the phone back into his navy-blue sweatshirt, the woman began to squeal from the doorway. Instantly, it reminded him dreadfully of Ga—_her_. Odd, wasn't this interview supposed to get his mind off of _that_ particular subject?

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Amano-kun!" the woman exclaims, quickly shutting the door and then extend a hand towards Yukiteru.

Yukiteru, who had been sitting on a large red-velvet couch, gently grasped her hand and shook. With a genuine warm smile he says, "The pleasure is mine. Please, have a seat."

Nodding once, she sits right next to Yukiteru. "My, you're really polite."

"T-thank you…"

_And he has the modesty to blush,_ she thought amusingly. _How cute!_

"Alright," started the woman, she took out a handheld tape recorder from her purse. "Since I can't contain my excitement any longer, let's begin with the interview."

"Where shall we start?" asked Yukiteru, his head leaning just a smidge to the side.

"From the beginning, please."

She clicks on the red button, and then sets the recorder on the coffee table in front of the couch. Her whole form turns to the boy, as if to show that he now has her undivided attention.

But all Yukiteru does for the first couple of seconds was softly inhale and exhale, as if calming himself. At first, he doesn't make any eye-contact, though eventually he does.

He begins:

* * *

><p>START OF<p>

R – E – C – O – R – D – I – N – G

* * *

><p>I met the director, Esuno Sakae, by pure luck.<p>

At the time, he was already working on the Future Diary project. He had a handful of staff members on board, but not a single cast. I was first person selected as a cast member, and he made me the main character.

Quite honestly, I was surprised in myself for accepting his offer. I sucked at acting, I don't even have experience… preschool doesn't count.

It's kind of embarrassing, when I look back it now.

Uh, anyway, so you know how the Twelve Future Diary Holders are all numbered? The first twelve casts members joined in the exact same number they were given. After me was Gasai Yuno, then Hiyama Takao, Kurusu Keigo, and so on.

I'm not sure if the others were hired the same way I was, you're going to have to ask them yourself. As for me, I was picked randomly.

I guess Esuno-san had his reasons… maybe I did something to attract his attention, or maybe I just looked good for the part—I'm not sure. I just know that on that particular day, I was being myself.

And Esuno-san just came up to me that day and asked me if I would assist in his "little" project.

What I meant by "being myself" was being socially awkward. Just like my character, I wasn't very outgoing. Although I wouldn't call myself an "observant" either. As much as I would love to sit on the sidelines, being a loner was never my calling.

…Maybe that's why Esuno-san picked me?

Oh, speaking of close friends, I grew up with Kosaka Ouji. My relationship with him is no where near the same as our characters. He was always an older-brother figure to me, and we've been good friends probably since infancy… Haha, our mothers were best of friends. Explains a lot, doesn't it?

I met Hino Hinata two years before I met the director. She was this new girl from Osaka—Ouji and I would sometimes joke about her accent—everyone took interest in. For the first couple of days, my classmates had been trying to pull her into one of their cliques. She could have been one of those really cute and popular girls, yet for some reason she settle with us.

I'm pretty sure Ouji had something to do with it. He and her would always argue, but I get the feeling they're only doing that to get the other's attention.

Both became cast members because I recommend them.

Esuno-san told me that he knew exactly where their parts would fit in the plot, it made me really happy. I had been worried that if this project were to take a large schedule in my life, I wouldn't have time with them… which felt like I was abandoning them.

Never have I hurt anyone intentionally before. I don't plan doing that, ever.

I think I got that particular trait from Dad.

Just so you know, the actor and actress who played as my character's parents aren't actually my parents. They were probably the only cast members that didn't get their characters named after them—but they said they didn't mind.

My Dad has always been too trusting towards others for his own good. He once got us indebt, but it wasn't anything serious and it only happened once. He'd received such a scowling from my Mom that it probably scared him for life…

But my Mom was generally a carefree person. She doesn't have a job, but she's doing all the housework like it should've been considered as one. Currently, she's taken up the job as my manager.

One of the few things they have in common with one another is the fact that they are camera-shy. Thus, when I asked them if they would help with Esuno-san's project, they had to decline.

And I was fine with that, since they were already doing so much for me already.

So sometime during the plotting and casting, Esuno-san told me that my "half-assed acting" wasn't going to get me anywhere. So he hired me an acting teacher.

Her name was Uryuu Minene.

I was—I'm _still_—terrified of her.

It felt like I was being trained in some boot camp. No, I probably had been. But since I was in such a hurry to forget every rotten training routine that she made me do, I can't remember for sure. It was all just a black blur.

Did you know that for every scene that required me to shed some tears, Uryuu-sensai would find some sort of method to make me _actually_ cry?

It was horrible! Why was my character such a crybaby?

And on top of that, by the second episode I discovered that she was actually one of the main cast members. The training kept getting worse from there.

But, I do have Uryuu-sensai to thank for my major acting improvement. If you're looking for either acting lessons or intense weight-loss training, call her up.

How I met Kurusu-san was definitely—

…

* * *

><p>END OF<p>

R – E – C – O – R – D – I – N – G

* * *

><p>As the interviewer continued to listen intently to Yukiteru, she soon realized that he left out two major cast members in his discussions: Gasai Yuno, and Akise Aru.<p>

It caught her interest greatly.

Gasai Yuno was the main female protagonist after all, and his character's main love interest. She figured that if anything, Yukiteru would be talking about Gasai the most.

Yet he somehow managed to avoid her.

The same would go for Akise; however this perked her interest even more.

Although Yukiteru never directly talked about Akise, the mere mention of his name made him timid (briefly). In a similar way to how school-girl would blush at the simple mention of her crush.

Then again, maybe this was all just a part of her imagination.

The interviewer made did not question him about the two subjects at the end of the recording. As much as she would love to milk the boy of every juicy detail, the topics he provided to her were fascinating enough.

That… and she ran out of time.

"I can't thank you enough for offering up some of your time with me."

Yukiteru just smiled and answered, "No problem."

They said their goodbyes.

But just before closing he door behind her, the interviewer caught a rather dejected look on the boy's face. As much as she would love to ask if he were okay, she decided against it. Best leave the boy be.

She wouldn't be able to offer him much help anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Did you enjoy this story so far? At first I was debating on what sort of story I should right for Mirai Nikki. Actually, I knew that I definitely wanted to write an AkisexYukiteru fic, I just wasn't sure for the plot. At first I was going for the Fourth Universe plan and have two Yukiteru's (instead of two Yuno's with one dead). Then I decided that it would get too complicated, so I went with something simple.

Future Diary is a television show. XD

Also I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors for this chapter and for future chapters. Unless there is a kind beta reader out there who would like to take a look at this fic? ;D If you're interest, send me a PM. If there aren't, you readers will just have to deal.

So, until next time!


End file.
